Under Pressure
by Alchemist55
Summary: Sean is doing a simple tummy tuck with Christain when it all goes horribly wrong and one very unwanted person arrives...
1. The Masterpiece maker arrives

**Ello, I just want everyone 2 no I am a huge Nip/Tuck fan and think the show should get 1 million emmys. This is my first nip tuck fic. I repost all the time. Deal with it. Now plz review.**

"Almost through the first layer." Sean said as he slowly cut the young girls skin with his tiny knife. She was twenty five and said she needed to get a tummy tuck. This surgery felt like it was going to take forever. Sean looked at the clock. She had been out for two hours. He swore under his mask. "Shes gonna wake up in five minutes. Christan passed out. Sean now needed to inject another dose of the sleeping medicine but he needed to draw more blood for it to work. She would die if she woke up. He was under the knife he rapidly started to stich the girl but he ran out of time she awoke with two gaps in her stomach. "Hang on, you better fuckin hang on!" Sean sewed and sowed until he couldn't sew anymore. "Need any help?" It was Quention. "I see you're fucking up another one of my masterpieces!" "You're…. you're in jail." Quention raised his knife up. " You'll be my last masterpiece for right now." Quention's blade was shoved into Sean's stomach. He began to bleed rapidly. Quention walked over to Christain and slit his throat. "Bye, Bye." And everything went black like he was under the knife…


	2. The Lair of Quetion

**Ello, I just want everyone 2 no I am a huge Nip/Tuck fan and think the show should get 1 million emmys. This is my first nip tuck fic. I repost all the time. Deal with it. Now plz review.**

"Almost through the first layer." Sean said as he slowly cut the young girls skin with his tiny knife. She was twenty five and said she needed to get a tummy tuck. This surgery felt like it was going to take forever. Sean looked at the clock. She had been out for two hours. He swore under his mask. "Shes gonna wake up in five minutes. Christan passed out. Sean now needed to inject another dose of the sleeping medicine but he needed to draw more blood for it to work. She would die if she woke up. He was under the knife he rapidly started to stich the girl but he ran out of time she awoke with two gaps in her stomach. "Hang on, you better fuckin hang on!" Sean sewed and sowed until he couldn't sew anymore. "Need any help?" It was Quention. "I see you're fucking up another one of my masterpieces!" "You're…. you're in jail." Quention raised his knife up. " You'll be my last masterpiece for right now." Quention's blade was shoved into Sean's stomach. He began to bleed rapidly. Quention walked over to Christain and slit his throat. "Bye, Bye." And everything went black like he was under the knife…

**That first chapter was pretty exciting eh? I wanna give a shout out like I always do. This one goes out to my mom for being the toughest person I no. She has survived cancer twice and is a really inspiring person and I love her with all my heart! Lets get down to the story…**

Sean woke up with a hole that had been roughly sewn by Quetion. _"He never was a good surgeon."_ Sean thought to himself. Two shots were discharged from Quention's gun. " Im gonna have a lot of fun with you my friend. My masterpiece never really needed a tummy tuck. I just wanted to see her bleed from the open. Sean spat at Quention. He was queasy from his surgery still. "You sick fuck! I fuckin knew you were a sick mother fucker. Question grew rage upon his face and shot Sean's first two fingers off. "FUCK!" One of Sean's chains broke free and he was laying there. Question grabbed the chainsaw and began to start it. "Sweet dreams. Have a nice trip straight to-" Quention was cut short when Christain grabbed a gun that lay on the floor and fired all six shots. Christain's neck had been roughly been sewn back together. " We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Christan had also found his car keys lying around. "We can't drive. We've got no willpower." Sean said. Sean had been badly wounded by the gun and needed assiastants right now. Christain grabbed him and picked him up. " As soon as we get back to the hostpital, im hookin you up with a big fuckin martini." And Christain opened the door, not knowing what lay ahead…


	3. We're All Monsters

**Ello, I just want everyone 2 no I am a huge Nip/Tuck fan and think the show should get 1 million emmys. This is my first nip tuck fic. I repost all the time. Deal with it. Now plz review.**

"Almost through the first layer." Sean said as he slowly cut the young girls skin with his tiny knife. She was twenty five and said she needed to get a tummy tuck. This surgery felt like it was going to take forever. Sean looked at the clock. She had been out for two hours. He swore under his mask. "Shes gonna wake up in five minutes. Christan passed out. Sean now needed to inject another dose of the sleeping medicine but he needed to draw more blood for it to work. She would die if she woke up. He was under the knife he rapidly started to stich the girl but he ran out of time she awoke with two gaps in her stomach. "Hang on, you better fuckin hang on!" Sean sewed and sowed until he couldn't sew anymore. "Need any help?" It was Quention. "I see you're fucking up another one of my masterpieces!" "You're…. you're in jail." Quention raised his knife up. " You'll be my last masterpiece for right now." Quention's blade was shoved into Sean's stomach. He began to bleed rapidly. Quention walked over to Christain and slit his throat. "Bye, Bye." And everything went black like he was under the knife…

**That first chapter was pretty exciting eh? I wanna give a shout out like I always do. This one goes out to my mom for being the toughest person I no. She has survived cancer twice and is a really inspiring person and I love her with all my heart! Lets get down to the story…**

Sean woke up with a hole that had been roughly sewn by Quetion. _"He never was a good surgeon."_ Sean thought to himself. Two shots were discharged from Quention's gun. " Im gonna have a lot of fun with you my friend. My masterpiece never really needed a tummy tuck. I just wanted to see her bleed from the open. Sean spat at Quention. He was queasy from his surgery still. "You sick fuck! I fuckin knew you were a sick mother fucker. Question grew rage upon his face and shot Sean's first two fingers off. "FUCK!" One of Sean's chains broke free and he was laying there. Question grabbed the chainsaw and began to start it. "Sweet dreams. Have a nice trip straight to-" Quention was cut short when Christain grabbed a gun that lay on the floor and fired all six shots. Christain's neck had been roughly been sewn back together. " We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Christan had also found his car keys lying around. "We can't drive. We've got no willpower." Sean said. Sean had been badly wounded by the gun and needed assiastants right now. Christain grabbed him and picked him up. " As soon as we get back to the hostpital, im hookin you up with a big fuckin martini." And Christain opened the door, not knowing what lay ahead…

**I was happy to look in email and find that I had a review. I also noticed that a lot of people have read it and not sent reviews in. Plz do. This dedication goes out to all of you. You are the reason I luv to write. We are all a cult an i luv u all!**

"That was really, really odd." Said Sean as he grew more and more incoherent. "Whats odd?" Asked Christain. "That……." Sean was really hurting and Christain didn't knw if he could save him. "Im useless!" Christain yelled out. "He began to talk to Sean. "Look at you. You're rich, you have a beautifully wife that's honest. You have a kid on the way. Then take a look at me. A stupid lowlife that cuts people open when he cuts himself all the time." Im useless, Sean! You're all I got so don't you dare die on me you asshole!" With that Christain began to drive even faster. They were really close to the pratice building. Christain looked at Sean and noticed that he was dead. He had failed to save his best friend. How would he ever forgive himself? He pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke them rapidly. He refused to touch Sean to see if he was alive. Christain needed to get the car compacted before the cops got suspicious. He threw himself farther and farther into the unknown. He arrived at the compound and brought the car over to the area where it would be lifted into the disposer. "_Three years ago, we had just begun and now its all ending. What has really become of us? All of us for that matter. Ava. She ran away. Kit was actually Quentions' brother so he slept with his own sister. Were only human they say. I disagree. I think were all animals…"_


	4. The Shock

**Ello, I just want everyone 2 no I am a huge Nip/Tuck fan and think the show should get 1 million emmys. This is my first nip tuck fic. I repost all the time. Deal with it. Now plz review.**

"Almost through the first layer." Sean said as he slowly cut the young girls skin with his tiny knife. She was twenty five and said she needed to get a tummy tuck. This surgery felt like it was going to take forever. Sean looked at the clock. She had been out for two hours. He swore under his mask. "Shes gonna wake up in five minutes. Christan passed out. Sean now needed to inject another dose of the sleeping medicine but he needed to draw more blood for it to work. She would die if she woke up. He was under the knife he rapidly started to stich the girl but he ran out of time she awoke with two gaps in her stomach. "Hang on, you better fuckin hang on!" Sean sewed and sowed until he couldn't sew anymore. "Need any help?" It was Quention. "I see you're fucking up another one of my masterpieces!" "You're…. you're in jail." Quention raised his knife up. " You'll be my last masterpiece for right now." Quention's blade was shoved into Sean's stomach. He began to bleed rapidly. Quention walked over to Christain and slit his throat. "Bye, Bye." And everything went black like he was under the knife…

**That first chapter was pretty exciting eh? I wanna give a shout out like I always do. This one goes out to my mom for being the toughest person I no. She has survived cancer twice and is a really inspiring person and I love her with all my heart! Lets get down to the story…**

Sean woke up with a hole that had been roughly sewn by Quetion. _"He never was a good surgeon."_ Sean thought to himself. Two shots were discharged from Quention's gun. " Im gonna have a lot of fun with you my friend. My masterpiece never really needed a tummy tuck. I just wanted to see her bleed from the open. Sean spat at Quention. He was queasy from his surgery still. "You sick fuck! I fuckin knew you were a sick mother fucker. Question grew rage upon his face and shot Sean's first two fingers off. "FUCK!" One of Sean's chains broke free and he was laying there. Question grabbed the chainsaw and began to start it. "Sweet dreams. Have a nice trip straight to-" Quention was cut short when Christain grabbed a gun that lay on the floor and fired all six shots. Christain's neck had been roughly been sewn back together. " We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Christan had also found his car keys lying around. "We can't drive. We've got no willpower." Sean said. Sean had been badly wounded by the gun and needed assiastants right now. Christain grabbed him and picked him up. " As soon as we get back to the hostpital, im hookin you up with a big fuckin martini." And Christain opened the door, not knowing what lay ahead…

**I was happy to look in email and find that I had a review. I also noticed that a lot of people have read it and not sent reviews in. Plz do. This dedication goes out to all of you. You are the reason I luv to write. We are all a cult an i luv u all!**

"That was really, really odd." Said Sean as he grew more and more incoherent. "Whats odd?" Asked Christain. "That……." Sean was really hurting and Christain didn't knw if he could save him. "Im useless!" Christain yelled out. "He began to talk to Sean. "Look at you. You're rich, you have a beautifully wife that's honest. You have a kid on the way. Then take a look at me. A stupid lowlife that cuts people open when he cuts himself all the time." Im useless, Sean! You're all I got so don't you dare die on me you asshole!" With that Christain began to drive even faster. They were really close to the pratice building. Christain looked at Sean and noticed that he was dead. He had failed to save his best friend. How would he ever forgive himself? He pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke them rapidly. He refused to touch Sean to see if he was alive. Christain needed to get the car compacted before the cops got suspicious. He threw himself farther and farther into the unknown. He arrived at the compound and brought the car over to the area where it would be lifted into the disposer. "_Three years ago, we had just begun and now its all ending. What has really become of us? All of us for that matter. Ava. She ran away. Kit was actually Quentions' brother so he slept with his own sister. Were only human they say. I disagree. I think were all animals…"_

**I know for a fact that this chapter was a pain in the ass. I didn't know where to take our two…. Well one plastic surgeon. I have made a descion. This story I am hoping will be about 10 chapters long unlike some of my uther fics that have felt like monsters. Well, its time to find out what happens…**

Christain watched as the car was smooshed. He had to leave when he could hear the bones cracking. He couldn't stand it. He was scared. He tried to call the practice but his hand was too shaky. He had to find a way to handle himself. That's when he felt a shot of electricity in his back. He awoke in a prison station…


	5. The Plan

**Ello, I just want everyone 2 no I am a huge Nip/Tuck fan and think the show should get 1 million emmys. This is my first nip tuck fic. I repost all the time. Deal with it. Now plz review.**

"Almost through the first layer." Sean said as he slowly cut the young girls skin with his tiny knife. She was twenty five and said she needed to get a tummy tuck. This surgery felt like it was going to take forever. Sean looked at the clock. She had been out for two hours. He swore under his mask. "Shes gonna wake up in five minutes. Christan passed out. Sean now needed to inject another dose of the sleeping medicine but he needed to draw more blood for it to work. She would die if she woke up. He was under the knife he rapidly started to stich the girl but he ran out of time she awoke with two gaps in her stomach. "Hang on, you better fuckin hang on!" Sean sewed and sowed until he couldn't sew anymore. "Need any help?" It was Quention. "I see you're fucking up another one of my masterpieces!" "You're…. you're in jail." Quention raised his knife up. " You'll be my last masterpiece for right now." Quention's blade was shoved into Sean's stomach. He began to bleed rapidly. Quention walked over to Christain and slit his throat. "Bye, Bye." And everything went black like he was under the knife…

**That first chapter was pretty exciting eh? I wanna give a shout out like I always do. This one goes out to my mom for being the toughest person I no. She has survived cancer twice and is a really inspiring person and I love her with all my heart! Lets get down to the story…**

Sean woke up with a hole that had been roughly sewn by Quetion. _"He never was a good surgeon."_ Sean thought to himself. Two shots were discharged from Quention's gun. " Im gonna have a lot of fun with you my friend. My masterpiece never really needed a tummy tuck. I just wanted to see her bleed from the open. Sean spat at Quention. He was queasy from his surgery still. "You sick fuck! I fuckin knew you were a sick mother fucker. Quettion grew rage upon his face and shot Sean's first two fingers off. "FUCK!" One of Sean's chains broke free and he was laying there. Question grabbed the chainsaw and began to start it. "Sweet dreams. Have a nice trip straight to-" Quention was cut short when Christain grabbed a gun that lay on the floor and fired all six shots. Christain's neck had been roughly been sewn back together. " We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Christan had also found his car keys lying around. "We can't drive. We've got no willpower." Sean said. Sean had been badly wounded by the gun and needed assiastants right now. Christain grabbed him and picked him up. " As soon as we get back to the hostpital, im hookin you up with a big fuckin martini." And Christain opened the door, not knowing what lay ahead…

**I was happy to look in email and find that I had a review. I also noticed that a lot of people have read it and not sent reviews in. Plz do. This dedication goes out to all of you. You are the reason I luv to write. We are all a cult an i luv u all!**

"That was really, really odd." Said Sean as he grew more and more incoherent. "Whats odd?" Asked Christain. "That……." Sean was really hurting and Christain didn't knw if he could save him. "Im useless!" Christain yelled out. "He began to talk to Sean. "Look at you. You're rich, you have a beautifully wife that's honest. You have a kid on the way. Then take a look at me. A stupid lowlife that cuts people open when he cuts himself all the time." Im useless, Sean! You're all I got so don't you dare die on me you asshole!" With that Christain began to drive even faster. They were really close to the pratice building. Christain looked at Sean and noticed that he was dead. He had failed to save his best friend. How would he ever forgive himself? He pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke them rapidly. He refused to touch Sean to see if he was alive. Christain needed to get the car compacted before the cops got suspicious. He threw himself farther and farther into the unknown. He arrived at the compound and brought the car over to the area where it would be lifted into the disposer. "_Three years ago, we had just begun and now its all ending. What has really become of us? All of us for that matter. Ava. She ran away. Kit was actually Quentions' brother so he slept with his own sister. Were only human they say. I disagree. I think were all animals…"_

**I know for a fact that this chapter was a pain in the ass. I didn't know where to take our two…. Well one plastic surgeon. I have made a descion. This story I am hoping will be about 10 chapters long unlike some of my uther fics that have felt like monsters. Well, its time to find out what happens…**

Christain watched as the car was smooshed. He had to leave when he could hear the bones cracking. He couldn't stand it. He was scared. He tried to call the practice but his hand was too shaky. He had to find a way to handle himself. That's when he felt a shot of electricity in his back. He awoke in a prison station…

**Sorry that chap was so short. Had to leave soon and didn't have time to make any longer than what we have. **

"You two choices. You can either give me that mask or I can kill you. That's what the police officer was saying. The thing was that it was Kit Mcgraw, Quentions' sister. She had given him those two choices because she wanted Quentions mask so she could remember him. Christain had gotten the mask and was forced now to hand over the mask or be killed. Christian slid the mask over to her. "Have the fuckers mask. I just want Sean back but I know the twisted fucker had ti kill him. Don't worry, Kit. This isn't over yet. I have a plan. It may be risky but its worth a shot. "What are you gonna do?" She asked slyly. She really wanted to know what this doctor had up his sleeve. "Im gonna bring Sean back to life…"


	6. Another Shock

**Ello, I just want everyone 2 no I am a huge Nip/Tuck fan and think the show should get 1 million emmys. This is my first nip tuck fic. I repost all the time. Deal with it. Now plz review.**

"Almost through the first layer." Sean said as he slowly cut the young girls skin with his tiny knife. She was twenty five and said she needed to get a tummy tuck. This surgery felt like it was going to take forever. Sean looked at the clock. She had been out for two hours. He swore under his mask. "Shes gonna wake up in five minutes. Christan passed out. Sean now needed to inject another dose of the sleeping medicine but he needed to draw more blood for it to work. She would die if she woke up. He was under the knife he rapidly started to stich the girl but he ran out of time she awoke with two gaps in her stomach. "Hang on, you better fuckin hang on!" Sean sewed and sowed until he couldn't sew anymore. "Need any help?" It was Quention. "I see you're fucking up another one of my masterpieces!" "You're…. you're in jail." Quention raised his knife up. " You'll be my last masterpiece for right now." Quention's blade was shoved into Sean's stomach. He began to bleed rapidly. Quention walked over to Christain and slit his throat. "Bye, Bye." And everything went black like he was under the knife…

**That first chapter was pretty exciting eh? I wanna give a shout out like I always do. This one goes out to my mom for being the toughest person I no. She has survived cancer twice and is a really inspiring person and I love her with all my heart! Lets get down to the story…**

Sean woke up with a hole that had been roughly sewn by Quetion. _"He never was a good surgeon."_ Sean thought to himself. Two shots were discharged from Quention's gun. " Im gonna have a lot of fun with you my friend. My masterpiece never really needed a tummy tuck. I just wanted to see her bleed from the open. Sean spat at Quention. He was queasy from his surgery still. "You sick fuck! I fuckin knew you were a sick mother fucker. Quettion grew rage upon his face and shot Sean's first two fingers off. "FUCK!" One of Sean's chains broke free and he was laying there. Question grabbed the chainsaw and began to start it. "Sweet dreams. Have a nice trip straight to-" Quention was cut short when Christain grabbed a gun that lay on the floor and fired all six shots. Christain's neck had been roughly been sewn back together. " We gotta get the fuck outta here!" Christan had also found his car keys lying around. "We can't drive. We've got no willpower." Sean said. Sean had been badly wounded by the gun and needed assiastants right now. Christain grabbed him and picked him up. " As soon as we get back to the hostpital, im hookin you up with a big fuckin martini." And Christain opened the door, not knowing what lay ahead…

**I was happy to look in email and find that I had a review. I also noticed that a lot of people have read it and not sent reviews in. Plz do. This dedication goes out to all of you. You are the reason I luv to write. We are all a cult an i luv u all!**

"That was really, really odd." Said Sean as he grew more and more incoherent. "Whats odd?" Asked Christain. "That……." Sean was really hurting and Christain didn't knw if he could save him. "Im useless!" Christain yelled out. "He began to talk to Sean. "Look at you. You're rich, you have a beautifully wife that's honest. You have a kid on the way. Then take a look at me. A stupid lowlife that cuts people open when he cuts himself all the time." Im useless, Sean! You're all I got so don't you dare die on me you asshole!" With that Christain began to drive even faster. They were really close to the pratice building. Christain looked at Sean and noticed that he was dead. He had failed to save his best friend. How would he ever forgive himself? He pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke them rapidly. He refused to touch Sean to see if he was alive. Christain needed to get the car compacted before the cops got suspicious. He threw himself farther and farther into the unknown. He arrived at the compound and brought the car over to the area where it would be lifted into the disposer. "_Three years ago, we had just begun and now its all ending. What has really become of us? All of us for that matter. Ava. She ran away. Kit was actually Quentions' brother so he slept with his own sister. Were only human they say. I disagree. I think were all animals…"_

**I know for a fact that this chapter was a pain in the ass. I didn't know where to take our two…. Well one plastic surgeon. I have made a descion. This story I am hoping will be about 10 chapters long unlike some of my uther fics that have felt like monsters. Well, its time to find out what happens…**

Christain watched as the car was smooshed. He had to leave when he could hear the bones cracking. He couldn't stand it. He was scared. He tried to call the practice but his hand was too shaky. He had to find a way to handle himself. That's when he felt a shot of electricity in his back. He awoke in a prison station…

**Sorry that chap was so short. Had to leave soon and didn't have time to make any longer than what we have. **

"You two choices. You can either give me that mask or I can kill you. That's what the police officer was saying. The thing was that it was Kit Mcgraw, Quentions' sister. She had given him those two choices because she wanted Quentions mask so she could remember him. Christain had gotten the mask and was forced now to hand over the mask or be killed. Christian slid the mask over to her. "Have the fuckers mask. I just want Sean back but I know the twisted fucker had ti kill him. Don't worry, Kit. This isn't over yet. I have a plan. It may be risky but its worth a shot. "What are you gonna do?" She asked slyly. She really wanted to know what this doctor had up his sleeve. "Im gonna bring Sean back to life…"

**The final chap is right here. Little shorter than I thought. Im making a sequel probably. It is my fav story so far. It will be titled The Surgeons Task…**

Christain began to cut Sean open. It was his job to bring his friend back. "You shouldn't do this. It was Sean. He was alive. "How?" Christain passed out and Sean walked out the door…

_**End**_


End file.
